


The Perfect Pumpkin

by AlexIsOkay



Series: 13 Days of Halloween 2018 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Lissa and Maribelle take a trip to a pumpkin patch in search of the perfect holiday decoration.Day 3 of 13 Days of Halloween, for the prompt Pumpkin Picking. The full prompt list can be found here: https://alex-is-a-writer.tumblr.com/post/178902004385/i-absolutely-love-halloween-so-i-thought-it-would





	The Perfect Pumpkin

Lissa’s boots made an odd sound as they pushed into the ground, the crunch of dead leaves mixing together with the squelch of wet dirt, left damp from the rains the day before. She found the noise rather entertaining, letting out a little giggle of delight, though the disgusted groan from behind her told her Maribelle didn’t feel similarly.

“Must you do that with every step you take?” she asked.

“Well what else am I supposed to do?” Lissa replied. “I have to step somewhere.”

“Look for dry patches,” Maribelle said. “Or, I don’t know. Climb into my arms and let me carry you. Either will suffice.”

“You would get tired carrying me around the entire farm,” Lissa retorted, rolling her eyes. As they talked she took a few more steps forward, causing more wet squelches and more repulsed shudders from her girlfriend before Lissa crouched down, bringing herself to eye level with one of the hundreds of pumpkins stretching out in every direction around them- an especially large one that happened to appeal to her. “What about this one?” she asked, tapping her finger against the hard outer shell. “It looks pretty good.”

“Absolutely not,” Maribelle replied, strolling up alongside Lissa and tapping the toe of her boot against the gourd. “Look at the lopsided shape. It won’t sit evenly on a table or a stoop. There’s also a patch of blemishing here that might get in the way of any design you would want to carve. We can find a far more suitable candidate than this.”

“We’ve been here for almost an hour,” Lissa huffed. “Why do you have to be such a perfectionist?”

“Because you refuse to be one, my dear,” Maribelle replied. “I know you would be willing to settle for something less than the best. But someone as perfect as you deserves similar perfection in all things she enjoys, and I’ve made it my responsibility to ensure that for you.”

“I’m not perfect, though.”

“Of course you are.”

“I’m really not!” Lissa insisted. “I’m not as strong as Chrom or as ladylike as Emmeryn. People always tell me I’m too loud or too brash. I try to act tough but whenever I do I just end up being clumsy half the time. I don’t do super well in classes  _ or _ in athletics, and sometimes I’m not really sure if I’m actually good at anything at all.”

“Lissa…”

“But  _ despite  _ all that,” Lissa continued on, “you love me anyway. And so does my family, and so do all my friends. And this pumpkin is the same,” she mused, slowly running her finger along the curved, lumpy orange surface of the plant. “It’s kinda misshapen, and it’s got a few rough patches, but I still love it. I want this one.”

“Are you sure?” Maribelle asked. “We could still easily find a better one.”

“I’m sure. I don’t want a perfect pumpkin. I want one that reminds me of me.” There was a small moment of silence after she said that, and then Maribelle let out another sigh, stepping closer and crouching down to bring herself closer to Lissa’s level.

“Alright,” she said. “If you have your heart set on this one we can get it.” And then Maribelle reached forward, wrapping her arms around the pumpkin and starting to pull it back. Lissa watched in confusion for a moment before she realized what Maribelle was doing, at which point she quickly started to scowl and attempted to nudge her girlfriend out of the way.

“Hey, you don’t have to carry it for me!” she protested. “I can handle it myself!”

“Be that as it may, you shouldn’t have to,” Maribelle replied, letting out a small grunt as she pushed herself back upright and lifted the pumpkin with her, snapping it free from the stem. Despite her general demeanor and relatively delicate appearance, Maribelle was actually hiding quite a bit of strength when she wanted to use it. “What sort of girlfriend would I be if I let you lug something so cumbersome around on your own?”

“I could say the same thing!” Lissa insisted. “Just let me help you!” As she spoke she reached out to try to grab hold of the pumpkin as well, but Maribelle was quick to turn away, keeping it just out of her reach.

“Nope. I can handle this just fine on my own, thank you very much.”

“Maribelle! Let me carry it too!”

“I’ll be doing no such thing. You can walk along in front of me to make sure I don’t trip over anything.”

“You don’t always have to do everything for me like this, you know,” Lissa grumbled.

“I’m well aware. I don’t do it because I feel as though I have to, darling. I do it because I sincerely want to.” Another short silence followed, before Lissa spoke up again, this time softer than before.

“Well… Thank you,” she said, shrinking down into her coat to hide her blush.

“You’re very welcome, dear.” And with that, the two of them began to make their way back towards the edge of the field.


End file.
